Room 204
by White Aconite
Summary: Tal vez si esa noche hubiese tenido cabida en mi mente para la razón, no habría acompañado aquel bruto pelirrojo hasta la habitación 204, sin saber que tras abrir esas puertas mi vida… no, mi propio motivo para vivir cambiaría… Porque hay cosas que no se deberían saber.
1. Habitación 204

**N/A:**

**Autora: **White Aconite (Kyomi).

**Beta: **Black Requiem (Anna).

**Género: **Sobrenatural, misterio, acción y humor.

**Rating:** +16

**Advertencias:** palabras altisonantes y algo de violencia (tenemos a Scott _ _; ¿que esperaban?).

**Disclaimer: **tú y tus abogados me obligan a admitir que Hetalia no me pertenece, sino a la ingeniosa mente de Himaruya-sensei

* * *

_A veces me pregunto qué pasaría si no hubiera tomado por error aquel camino que conducía a un callejón sin salida tras una presurosa huida… así me sentía: atrapado, empero, no solo de mis perseguidores, sino de mi propia identidad y existencia ¿Quién era yo?_

_Tal vez si esa noche hubiese tenido cabida en mi mente para la razón, no habría acompañado aquel bruto pelirrojo hasta la habitación 204, sin saber que tras abrir esas puertas mi vida… no, mi propio motivo para vivir cambiaría…_

_Porque hay cosas que no se deberían saber._

**Room 204. **

By: White Aconite.

**Capítulo 1:**

**Habitación 204: Shadows Moon****.**

Sus piernas resentían el esfuerzo hecho y no le extrañaría que ambas se desplomaran con todo el cansancio que cargaba desde el día anterior, sin embargo, la adrenalina en su sistema le mantenía alerta y con energía para continuar su carrera sin derrumbarse.

Su corazón latía desbocado, su rostro pálido se encontraba seguramente rojo por el esfuerzo mientras que sus cabellos áureos se mecían con violencia por la huida, el aire de sus pulmones se transformaba en vaho por la madrugada gélida, mas no podía detenerse ya que escuchaba el eco de los cercanos pasos que le perseguían.

A pesar de que sus ojos esmeraldas buscaban con desespero algún escondite, las altas horas de la noche le dejaba sin opciones de lugares donde guarecerse de sus buscadores y los charcos que se acumulaban sobre el asfalto delataban su ruta sin importar que tan oscuras fuesen las callejuelas que escogía para perderlos. Dio un paso en falso girando hacia ese camino sin salida, su mirada se posó en la mole de concreto que le cerraba el paso acorralándolo entre esas tres paredes y contra los malhechores que obstruían su única vía de escape.

"Huye, Huye, HUYE" le gritaba su mente cada vez más alto a medida que sus buscadores acortaban la distancia que existían entre ellos. No conocía sus motivos o siquiera la identidad de estos, empero, sabía que ellos le regresarían a ese obscuro sitio del cual había escapado apenas el día anterior.

Forcejeo e hizo uso de su complexión varonil para liberarse, sin embargo, no podía compensar la desventaja numérica de sus adversarios. Uno dio una fuerte risotada cuando el rubio fue finalmente apresado por los dos restantes hombres, mas un fuerte golpe cerró la boca al mortal para responder con el mismo en el abdomen sacándole todo el aire.

–A parecer ya se calmó el juguete de la doctora. Sería un incordio que se la pasara resistiéndose todo el camino –manifestó uno mientras el cautivo le escuchaba.

–Nos ha dado suficientes problemas. Ha sido escurridizo evitándonos todo el día –expuso el otro al mismo tiempo en que le arrastraban fuera del callejón asegurándose de sujetarlo bien.

–Ahora la doctora estará tan molesta que este chico no deseará haber escapado –bufó el restante con la intención de atemorizar al joven de ojos jade.

Sin embargo, el mozo no era consciente de las amenazas implícitas que sus celadores mencionaban. Él no podía recordar a ninguna doctora y no lograba enlazar aquel término con sus propias memorias ya que éstas eran confusas y turbias. Aunque quería averiguar el significado de aquellas palabras, su cuerpo ansiaba la fuga hacia un lugar lejos de las manos de aquella misteriosa mujer.

Dígase destino o casualidad, pero aquel encuentro fue pospuesto por cierto incidente que implicaba a un pelirrojo brutal; si no hubiese sido porque le habían pisado cuando el descansaba de su lucrativa noche entre faldas y alcohol, la historia hubiese sido muy diferente esa noche.

–Hey, tú cabrón –siseó irritado por la migraña y la ofensa cometida segundos antes –discúlpate.

Reconoció al extraño como escoses debido al acento con el que hablaba, adicionando que se desprendía de sus prendas un fuerte y viril olor a whisky y a tabaco. Los tres hombres se miraron en complicidad y contrariamente por lo que el misterioso pelirrojo había solicitado, solo le dedicaron una sonrisa de superioridad y burla. Por supuesto, el caballero de cabello bermejo no se lo tomó bien.

–Si no quieres acabar como perro aporreado, serás tú quien pida disculpas a nosotros por tomar esta vía pública como tu lugar de descanso –se mofó el que parecía el jefe.

El mencionado comenzó a levantarse de su sitio ayudado de la pared donde momentos antes estaba recargado. Metió con parsimonia la mano derecha adentro del abrigo para sacar la caja de cigarrillos y con la otra ubicó el encendedor. Dio una gran bocanada al tabaco y exhalo el humo en un gesto altivo, después dejó que las comisuras de sus labios se distorsionaran en una sonrisa burlesca y arrogante.

-Así que los simios saben hablar –se mofó mientras sus orbes verdes centellaban con provocación. –Si tu forma de pelear es tan pobre como tus insultos, entonces deberías abandonar tu ocupación como matón, imbécil.

-Haré que te comas esa palabras –se abalanzó el más robusto de los tres hacia el pelirrojo que permanecía impávido ante el próximo puñetazo.

El más joven pudo escuchar desde su sitio el ruido de las carnes tras el impacto y se estremeció por el dolor ajeno, mientras sus secuestradores esbozaron una mueca victoriosa. El más fuerte de los tres permanecía con el puño en la mejilla derecha del valeroso e imprudente escoces, por lo que pronto se dio cuenta de que algo no iba bien tras la afrenta.

El pelirrojo le veía indiferente a pesar de haber recibido el choque en su rostro y se limitó a exhalarle la humareda en el rostro del más próximo.

-Tus golpes dan pena, te enseñaré como dar un puñetazo idiota –sus orbes jades chispeaban por el cabreo.

Desde su sitio, apenas pudo vislumbrar como el puño del desconocido se hundió en el estómago, sacando a volar al más grande por los aires.

-¿No conocen modales? No se molesten, me encargaré de enseñarles para que nunca lo olviden –amenazó caminando lentamente hacia los restantes raptores que veían con incredulidad la escena ante sus ojos.

Casi su mandíbula se cae desencajada al percibir la brutalidad de los golpes con los que el escoses recibía a los malhechores. Si pudiese describir el escenario con una palabra, sin duda alguna esa sería salvajismo.

En menos de un minuto había terminado con toda la compañía a manos desnudas sin inmutarse por la insignificante desventaja de no estar armado como lo estaban los otros, sin embargo no sólo logró arrebatarles el arsenal sino también adornó los rostros ajenos con moretones y muchas contusiones. Todo un espíritu rebelde.

Una vez terminada disputa unilateral, el victorioso pelirrojo se acomodó sus ropas y tiró el resto de su cigarrillo a los cuerpos malogrados. Su apariencia seguía siendo desaliñada a pesar de sus esfuerzos por reacomodar la ropa sobre su fornido cuerpo, lo que le proporcionaba una apariencia tosca y ruda -varonil para las damas- sin embargo, eran la soberbia reflejada en sus orbes lo que le hacía relucir como un soberano.

-Cuatro de la mañana –murmuró viendo la hora en su celular –. Es muy tarde, Glen me lo echará en cara –una mueca de disgusto por el eterno sermón de su compañero de habitación no hacía mucho por mejorar su humor. Pronto sus orbes se posaron en el joven que le miraba pasmado a unos pocos metros. – ¿Qué tengo monos en la cara, idiota? –insultó ya que su genio estaba hecho mierda tras la ajetreada noche.

No era cobarde. Era un hombre hecho y derecho, mas no podía negar que aquel sujeto había mostrado pruebas claras de ser mucho más peligroso que sus anteriores raptores, por lo que decidió ser cauteloso para no provocarlo.

–No. Solo quería agradecerte –su voz trataba de ser imperturbable, claro está que ese no era el estado de ánimo para describirse–. Esos hombres me seguían sin conocer la razón.

–Les pegué porque me dio la gana, no para salvar un patético crío –exclamó el otro. Algo le decía que conocía ese rostro en alguna parte pero la jaqueca le imposibilitaba la tarea de recordar de dónde.

–Sé defenderme en un mano a mano –se ofendió el otro –, si no hubiese sido por la diferencia numérica no perdería.

El rubio frunció el ceño y fue cuando un destello surcó la mente del más alto; aquellas cejas tan tupidas y enormes las podría reconocer en cualquier parte.

–Arthur Kirkland –pensó en voz alta.

– ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? –preguntó vacilante, planteándose si pasar corriendo por su lado o esperar la respuesta. Una sonrisa surcó los labios del otro lo que terminó por asustar al rubio.

–Es mi día de suerte, he encontrado al gato perdido –el gesto de confusión del más joven le valió un comino al más alto, quien le tomó fuertemente con su mano apiñonada y emprendió marcha con él. –Con esto no tendré que soportar los reclamos de Glen –sonrió satisfecho por haber encontrado salida a lo que sería una tediosa mañana.

– ¡Espera! ¿Dónde crees que…? –las constantes protestas de Arthur eran ignoradas olímpicamente por el escoses que literalmente le llevaba a rastras.

A regañadientes sin oportunidad de zafarse del otro y cansado de maldecir al aire repetidas veces, trató de seguir el paso presuroso del más alto. Agradecía el hecho que fuese todavía de madrugada ya que la escena de un hombre tomando la mano del otro –aunque fuese jaloneado –no se le antojaba mostrársela a otros, sobretodo siendo un distrito tan avivado por los bares, cafés y los pisos compartidos que caracterizaban Queens Park.

Observó el edificio en frente: el lugar que tenían ante sí no era nada lujoso, más bien era un edificio de medio pelo, se notaba desde afuera que los apartamentos eran pequeños… nada que ver con las lujosas y elegantes residencias de Myfair -la zona donde se encontraba su casa.

El mayor subió las escaleras llevándolo a trompicones hasta el tercer piso. Mientras el hombre más alto buscaba algo en sus bolsillos con su mano restante, Arthur solo pudo visualizar el número en la rejilla del departamento.

El cuarto 204.

Rindiéndose ante hallar las llaves perdidas, desconsideradamente toca con tosquedad la puerta sin pensar en que su compañero pudiese estar en pleno descanso. Efectivamente sonaron los pasos del dueño de la residencia provocando un eco similar al que haría un asesino antes de asestar el golpe a sus víctimas.

–Perdón, perdí las llaves –su falsa disculpa sonó tan obvia con aquel tono libre de remordimiento.

No hubo respuesta. Sólo dos orbes oliva que le miraban de forma desenfocada, escrutando el rostro de su compañero para deducir donde había gastado su noche. Luego viró su cabeza al percibir a la inesperada visita que permanece sin aliento tras la agitada caminata a la que fue obligado.

El mencionado solo se limitó a observar al apático anfitrión. Siente recelo y fascinación ante esa mirada despectiva que le examinaban, sin rastro de emoción, ojos tan calmos que pueden dar una agonizante paz. Era apuesto con ese semblante tan imperturbable o quizá era el sentimiento de querer saber los pensamientos que atravesaban la mente el adulto. Sus finos cabellos dorados con un ligero destello cobrizo perfilaban sus facciones embelleciéndolas más. Su complexión era delgada pero atlética y su tez era similar al marfil pero de apariencia firme al tacto.

Desvía la mirada ante el temor de ser inspeccionado por esos esos ojos ya que nunca se había sentido tan desnudo con solo una ojeada. Se sorprendió de la dirección de sus últimos pensamientos mas no podía negar lo apuesto que le parecía, aun siendo hombre.

–He encontrado al sujeto extraviado –se limitó a alzar a Arthur para mostrárselo a su indolente compañero de cuarto–. No tendremos que preocuparnos de la renta de este mes –Glen lo ignoró con tal gracia e indiferencia en sus facciones que provocó que Arthur se preguntará por la singular relación -si es que existía algo parecido- entre los habitantes del cuarto arrendado.

¡No podían ser más diferentes! Uno es un bruto y desaliñado, y el otro calmo y fresco.

Arthur se siente incómodo tras el escrutinio del de ojos oliva y éste, sin dejarle de mirarle en ningún momento, y en silencio, alza levemente una ceja en señal de incredulidad por el logro del holgazán pelirrojo. Si bien formaban un equipo, él la mente y el otro la fuerza bruta, desestimaba que el hallazgo no haya sido más que un accidente y afortunada coincidencia.

–Dime que no lo encontraste como uno de tus conquistas –dijo dejando al par entrar a la residencia.

–No tengo gustos tan malos –respondió el otro mientras dejaba salir un deje de provocación – ¿o me dirás que estabas celoso?

El mencionado ni se molestó en contestar lo que el escoses conocía tan bien, mientras que la pasividad de Arthur relucía por su, ahora, ausencia.

Se veía exasperado por ser ignorado por esas inusuales -por no decir perturbadores y de orientación sexual dudosa- personas después de haber sido literalmente arrastrado hasta ese sitio. Habría salido andando con acentuado paso hasta la salida azotando la puerta para mostrar su inconformidad sino fuese porque allá afuera le buscaban.

Carraspeó con el objetivo de hacerles enterar al dúo que seguía ahí y su paciencia se agotaba. –Espero una explicación que justifique que me hayan empujado hasta este domicilio y lo quiero cuanto antes –exigió dado que su orgullo lo pedía.

–Siento la brusquedad de mi compañero y la desmerecida atención a la que le hemos sometido –por la impavidez de su rostro no sabría estimar aquella disculpa como verdadera, empero, decidió escuchar lo que Glen tenía que decir. –Iniciemos presentándonos. Mi nombre es Glen y el de ahí es Scott –señaló al pelirrojo que se refugiaba en la nevera para un refrigerio nocturno–. Ambos llevamos un negocio de autónomos y como mencionó mi compañero, hemos recibido una petición de búsqueda para su persona. Ha estado desaparecido por más de un mes y sus familiares han solicitado su búsqueda a todas las organizaciones existentes con el fin de encontrarle.

– ¡¿UN MES…?! –Interrumpió al rubio sin darle importancia porque se encontraba absorto por el transcurso del tiempo –E-espera… ¡¿Me estás diciendo que ha pasado un mes mientras estuve fuera?!

–Tranquilícese señor –sugirió el blondo apacible a diferencia de la estupefacción del otro–. No sé cuánto tiempo usted supone que se ausentó, pero casi se cumple el mes y su familia tuvo buenas razones para preocuparse –se acercó más a Arthur que seguía con la cabeza entre las manos –sino le molesta, podríamos escucharle.

Arthur vaciló un momento, empero, necesitaba de ayuda en responder a muchas incógnitas que le atormentaban. Por una vez hizo su orgullo a un lado y decidió confesar a sabiendas que posiblemente le miraran como un bicho raro.

–Quisiera saber quién soy –apenas dijo en un deje de murmullo.

Glen miró a Scott y éste le devolvió la mirada de confusión antes de agregar. – ¿Ha perdido la memoria?

–No, no es eso –contestó imaginando ya el escepticismo en los rostros desconocidos. –No sé dónde he estado este tiempo, apenas soy capaz de visualizar un sitio sombrío y húmedo de donde salgo con dificultad a pie tratando desesperadamente de huir sin saber de qué. Después todo es borroso hasta que finalmente me encuentro ayer enfrente a mi casa, sin embargo, cuando me encontraba ante mi amado hogar me sentí perturbado, como si nunca hubiese vivido ahí. Permanecí poco tiempo en las cercanías hasta ver a mis padres salir con mis hermanos mayores… me embargó un sentimiento irreal, me sentía completamente ajeno pese a las buenas memorias que guardo de ellos. Como si estuviese en el lugar incorrecto.

–Una simple crisis existencial –fue desconsiderado el comentario, mas Scott no estaba interesado en el relato del muchacho. Ansiaba poder reclamar la recompensa de esos riquillos que se daban buena vida en la zona más cara de toda Londres y poder así solventar los gastos del mes.

– ¡No es una simple crisis! –Espetó el otro ofendido – ¡Es inquietante ese sentimiento de sustituir el lugar de alguien más!

– ¡Si simplemente te sientes incómodo en tu casa solo necesitas irte de ella y punto!

El otro se mordió la lengua y decidió tragarse su coraje pese al deseo por alguien que le comprendiera ¿Cómo lograrlo cuando ni él estaba bien seguro de lo que ocurría a su alrededor?

–Perdonen las molestias. Me retiro –anunció sin tomarse la molestia de honrar a sus anfitriones y dirigiéndose directamente a la puerta.

– ¿A dónde crees que vas? –Cerró la puerta con su mano mientras acorralaba al más bajo–. Si te marchas no podremos reclamar el botín que piden por ti –ese último comentario mandó a la mierda la paciencia del inglés.

– ¡Qué carajo me interesa que te mueras de hambre, cretino! –Glen enarcó una ceja e hizo un conteo mental esperando la reacción de su compañero.

–Niñato malagradecido… ¡Fui yo quien te salvó el culo de esos tipos!

– ¡Nunca solicité tu ayuda!

–Y supongo que podías liberarte ¿no? Cejas de azotador.

Solo faltaba la botana porque desde su lugar en primera fila, podía apreciar el tic nervioso que surgía de la cara de Arthur. Claramente, Scott había tocado una vena un poco sensible en el rubio.

-¿ACASO NO TE HAS VISTO EN UN ESPEJO, ESCOSES DE MIERDA?

-¡LAS MÍAS NO PARECEN ORUGAS!

Ningún bando daba su brazo a torcer por lo que era entretenido escuchar los ingeniosos insultos de ambos hasta quedarse sin aire -era eso o aburrirse.

– ¿Estás buscando pelea, estúpido?

– ¡Ja! Como si tus puños de niñita pudieran hacerme algo.

–Verás lo que pueden hacer estas _manos de niñita_.

–Una abuelita es más amenazante que tú, mocoso.

Finalmente tuvo que intervenir porque una cosa era presenciar una pelea verbal para quitar el aburrimiento, y otra muy diferente era una pelea a golpes donde la integridad del departamento estaba en juego, y él no tenía pensado pasar la mañana ordenando los desastres de los otros; ya tenía suficiente con los diarios desordenes que implicaba vivir con Scott así que no, gracias.

Carraspeó para llamar la atención de esos dos lo que resultó un medio un efectivo porque casi obtuvo esas miradas verdosas de manera instantánea.

–Si usted quisiera podríamos ayudarle con su problema –anunció Glen trayendo a Arthur nuevamente el dilema en que se encontraba.

-N-no, gracias. Resolveré esto solo –por su dignidad, se negó a aceptar la ayuda y dio la vuelta hacia la puerta. Aunque le importaba comino lo que pasara con el pelirrojo, sentía gratitud hacia el otro por escucharle por lo que… –con respecto a la recompensa, me aseguraré de que ustedes sean quienes lo reciban –anunció antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

–Tsk, maldito crío malagradecido –chasqueó los dientes Scott tras la marcha del rubio.

–Tus comentarios estuvieron lejos de ser confortantes.

–Solo dije lo que pensaba –vio esa mirada en el de ojos oliva y distinguió aquel brillo que extrañamente aparecía en sus orbes. – ¿Por qué la curiosidad?

Se tomó su tiempo para contestar ya que era complicado explicar el funcionamiento de sus intuiciones.

–Por lo que mencionó… –hizo pausa –, acerca de ese sitio oscuro y frío que vagamente recuerda y el sentimiento de ser perseguido. Es muy similar… –la mirada del otro se afiló escuchando cada palabra que salía de la boca de Glen.

Estaba de más decir que aquella profesión suya era más que una tapadera que ocultaban las verdaderas intenciones de ambos, y aunque él no podría lograr por su propia cuenta hallar a su objetivo pese a ser un ente casi invencible, era Glen quien podía rastrear el fin de ambos.

–Sería conveniente investigar.

–Con que Kirkland –mencionó en voz alta–. ¿Por qué será que nuestros problemas comienzan con ese apellido?

–Ironías de la vida.

**Fin del capítulo...**

* * *

**N/A:**

Hola. Espero les haya gustado sino… (se atrinchera) pueden enviar reviews bomba y jitomatazos si así lo quiere…

Si, lo sé, mi musa es caprichosa por andar creando otras historias cuando tengo turbar furiosas por los otros fics… en fin, lo escribí a menos de dos días y espero mi beta haya hecho un buen trabajo con los horrores de ortografía (aunque casi me arroja el manuscrito a la cara por cambiarlo nuevamente)

Algunos se preguntarán el porqué del título y les diré 204 también puede ser leído en japonés como Ingetsu (陰月), lo que significa al español Luna/Mes sombría/o que en ingles se traduciría como Month of Shadows/Shadow Moon. Este también es la manera que se le llama al cuarto mes del calendario lunar y como casi siempre cae en el mes de Abril que es el mes del cumple de Arthur, por lo que guarda algo de significado… suficiente de balbuceo, el punto es que me gustó y carecía ya de ingenio para la imaginación.

Este fic al igual que su similar, también vendrá cada quince días procurando tener pocas palabras para no atrasarme con los fics largos por lo que sean pacientes. No se que tanto me atrase durante la temporada de examenes asi que si dentro de dos semanas siento mi mundo al revés, no creo subir la segunda parte hasta que las aguas estén calmas.

Sugerencias, reviews, críticas son bienvenidos ^^


	2. Child s garden

**N/A:**

**Autora: **White Aconite (Kyomi).

**Beta: **Black Requiem (Anna).

**Género: **Sobrenatural, misterio, acción, humor, drama, AU, dark fic, shonen ai.

**Rating:** +16

**Advertencias de capítulo:** palabras altisonantes, violencia, gender-bender.

**Disclaimer: **tú y tus abogados me obligan a admitir que Hetalia no me pertenece, sino a la ingeniosa mente de Himaruya-sensei

* * *

**Room 204. **

By: White Aconite.

**Capítulo 2:**

**Child´s garden.**

Marchaba furioso, sin saber a dónde acudir dado que carecía de alguna cartera que solventara siquiera un austero desayuno de algún local cutre. Resopló frustrado por haberse marchado de aquella habitación sin haber tomar ventaja de la hospitalidad -nótese el sarcasmo- de sus amables anfitriones. Ahora no podía regresar a solicitar alimento por el orgullo que dictaba sus acciones, incluso aunque sus tripas estuvieran insistiendo por nutrientes; prefería morir de inanición que ver la cara de ese molesto escoses de mierda.

Tal vez era hora para volver a casa tratando de ignorar aquel molesto pensamiento. Ansiaba estar en su ostentosa casa de estilo georgiano con los confortes de un sitio cálido donde descansar.

Quizá el cretino escoses tenía razón en atribuir su confusión a una crisis, por lo que podría resolver rápido aquella inquietud y dirigirse a la calle Grosvenor.

No en balde era un Kirkland. En sus venas corría sangre de nobleza, y debían demostrar superioridad ante los demás, aunque sea falsa, para que nadie pueda ir en contra suya. No podía mostrar debilidad y tampoco ausentarse irresponsablemente de sus deberes. Si tenía inquietudes debía aplacarlas dentro de su mente sin dejarlas tomar rienda en su vida.

Eso era un Kirkland, un soberano de todo hasta de su propia vida.

Sin embargo, tomó justamente la ruta contraria lejos de su hogar.

* * *

-Arthur Kirkland, perteneciente a una de las familias de gran prestigio y opulencia de Londres. Los miembros de la familia han llegado a ser duques, marqueses y lores en general. Se graduó como el mejor de su clase y fue recientemente aceptado en la universidad de Oxford al otro lado del mundo. Si no fuese por su desaparición estaría disfrutando de su primer semestre en Derecho.

-En pocas palabras, un creído londinense con afán de distinción que puede permitirse comprar camisas en Jermyn St., los trajes en Savile Row, las gabardinas en Aquascutum, las botas en Lobb y el foie gras en Fortnum´s –resopló el otro.

Ambos estaban a las afueras de la propiedad Kirkland. La residencia no podía ser calificada como humilde y sencilla, era la perfecta ejemplificación de lo que debía ser una residencia para nobles.

A Scott le tocaba los nervios estar tan temprano en semejante sitio. Agradecía que a esas horas no fuese transitada por ese montón de gente frívola y superficial que les mirara con recelo. Ese sitio brillaba por ser nada barato y en definitiva no entendía como los residentes podían acudir a esas tiendas con precios prohibitivos y gastar su fortuna en esos sitios; prácticamente debías ser casi realeza para permitirte comprar en un lugar así.

-Atento –susurró Glen en cuanto vio salir de la residencia a dos personas.

Rápidamente por la apariencia de ambos, pudo reconocerlos como los gemelos Bryan y Ryan Kirkland, hermanos mayores de Arthur.

Según las investigaciones de Glen, éstos se encontraban en su último año de estudios en Administración y el otro en Relaciones Internacionales; las opciones profesionales no eran del todo una sorpresa ya que se estudiaban con el objetivo de fortalecer el imperio Kirkland.

Los gemelos comenzaron a caminar por la avenida dirigiendo hacia algún indeterminado sitio por lo que no tuvieron más opción que seguirles de cerca hasta entrar a un restaurante. Internamente agradecían haberse vestido de manera adecuada ya que los comensales de ahí, a pesar de llevar ropa casual, no perdían la elegancia y el porte en sus atavíos.

Se sentaron una mesa detrás el dúo. Scott hizo una mueca al ver acercarse al mesero y luego echó chispas al ver el menú ¡El solo pedir un té en ese sitio les saldría caro! pero no era como si tuviesen opción si es que querían ahorrarse las sospechas. Todo sea por el afán de investigar.

-No estoy seguro, podría estar en cualquier parte –oyeron hablar a uno que parecía más conciliador que el otro que guardaba una mirada rencorosa en sus ojos. A pesar de los numerosos rasgos que compartían como el pelo rojo obscuro, rostros pecosos y de complexión robusta, eran la mirada de sus orbes jades que los distinguían uno de otro–. Nunca debimos hacerle eso a Arthur.

-Es tarde para lamentarse nuestras decisiones, Ryan. Si padre se entera de nuestra traición sin duda seremos desheredados. Solo debemos encontrarlo antes que todos y enviarlo de regreso a ese lugar de donde escapó.

-¡¿Pero no se te hace extraño?! –La situación exprimía su cordura y no se molestó por haber alzado la voz– ¿Que esa mujer se nos apareciera justamente cuando ansiábamos que Arthur desapareciera y ofrecernos esa vía mientras nuestras mentes estaban nubladas por el enojo y la decepción?

Scott vio a Glen tensarse y, en mucho tiempo, distingue como el rubio aprieta su mandíbula sin la impasibilidad de siempre.

-Si no hubiésemos dado una decisión apresurada cegados por las emociones del momento, no estaríamos en este dilema ahora – la voz le sale menos uniforme de lo que había planeado, pero poco le importa ya que su corazón ya no puede soportar más.

-Si hubiera sido así, nos habrían hecho a un lado como objetos inservibles para la familia –la frase sale violenta ya que para él tampoco es fácil, sin embargo, siempre piensa en el bienestar de su gemelo antes en la de sí mismo.

Si las cosas hubiesen seguido su rumbo, sería Ryan el primer afectado y él no lo permitiría. Era el único en quien podía confiar y sostenerse en ese mundo hecho de apariencias y traiciones.

-No huyas como nenaza. Un Kirkland jamás se retracta, eso es de cobardes –solo ve como el rostro inexpresivo de su gemelo está a punto de explotar.

-¿Y que si soy un cobarde? ¿Te desharás de mí como lo hicimos con Arthur? –su voz dolida se quiebra. –Aunque no nos lleváramos tan bien o que tuviésemos distintas madres, sigue siendo nuestro hermano, nuestra sangre. No tenemos garantía del trato que le han dado en aquel lugar. Si ha huido debió haber sido por algo.

-Vamos Ryan, tú también visitaste conmigo las instalaciones y la doctora Alice es confiable… –apenas fue capaz de terminar aquella frase antes de haber sido levantado de la solapa para luego enfrentarse a unos ojos verde botella, facciones rígidas y un aura asesina. Como un monstruo a punto de matar.

-¿Has dicho Alice? ¡Repíteme el nombre, maldito hijo de puta! –exigió mientras zarandeaba al otro tal cual muñeca de trapo.

Una mano en su hombro calma la ira contenida del pelirrojo y con una mirada le pide silenciosamente que baje al otro.

-Descuiden, su secreto está a salvo con nosotros. Pero deberán revelarnos la ubicación de estas instalaciones –si bien su tono era calmo y apacible, sus ojos no reflejaban el mismo sentimiento; contenían una rabia mayor a la de Scott.

* * *

Creía que estaría a salvo a plena luz del día en vías concurridas. Pensaba que si se mantenía alerta sin levantar sospechas, no atraería la atención, pero sobretodo, estaba seguro de que si se mantenía alejado del distrito donde residía podría perderse en toda esa inmensa ciudad de las garras de sus buscadores…

Si. Había sido ingenuo.

Pero hey ¿Cuántos miles de habitantes hay en Londres y cuantos distritos tiene éste? ¿Cómo pudieron dar tan rápido con él? Ahora echaba a correr para perder la furgoneta que momentos antes le había cerrado el paso mostrando a los mismos hombres de la noche anterior. Sino hubiese sido por su agilidad y flexibilidad, producto de sus años de gimnasta, no habría podido colarse entre tantos brazos y echado a correr.

No era huir, sino retirarse estratégicamente dado que si se quedaba a pelear concluiría en algo bastante parecido a lo de esa madrugada.

Arthur se mordía constantemente el labio inferior, tratando así de ahogar las muchas maldiciones que pensaba y gritaba en su interior mientras incrementaba su velocidad. Dio gracias a que su condición física no se hubiese perdido con el breve tiempo que se mantuvo inactivo, lo que le permitió alcanzar cierta rapidez. Sabía de sobra que gozaba de un cuerpo sano, mas tampoco ignoraba que había un límite en su resistencia; prueba de ello eran las grandes bocanadas de aire que respiraba tras haber corrido casi dos manzanas.

Sin importarle si el semáforo se hallaba en rojo o en verde, el ingles atravesaba las carreteras, con la mirada hacia delante y sin voltear siquiera a la furgoneta que le seguía de cerca. Por eso mismo, cuando llegaba al final de un paso de peatones, era consciente del bullicio que había ocasionado detrás suya, pero a estas alturas le era imposible detenerse y mucho menos pedir disculpas; al menos nadie había salido herido, incluido él.

Pensó haberlos perdido cuando unas manos surgieron de la oscuridad y le arrastraron a un callejón. Tratando de gritar y de aplicar las lecciones de boxeo que cierto americano idiota le había enseñado, acertó debajo de la barbilla de su captor.

-Tzk, coño ¿Pero se puede saber qué sucede contigo, imbécil? –se detuvo al reconocer aquella grave voz, aunque casi de inmediato surgió un deseo por continuar llenando de golpes la cara del escoses que le sujetaba.

-¿Q-qué haces acá? –preguntó en atropellos dada la falta de aire.

-Estaba buscándote y te vi corriendo –sus sentidos desarrollados le advirtieron de la cercanía de los centinelas por lo que nuevamente haló del rubio corriendo entre los estrechos pasajes.

Arthur no tenía idea de donde le llevaba pero, al estar agotado y ser asechado de sospechosos sujetos, se dejó guiar por los pasajes que Scott reconocía como la palma de su mano.

–Mierda… ¿Dónde están?

– ¿Quiénes?

– ¡Mis sentimientos! –exclamó el pelirrojo recorriendo con sus ojos las callejuelas. – ¡El coche, estúpido! ¡El maldito coche para sacarte de aquí!

Sonaba serio y bastante ansioso lo que no le dio buena espina.

–Esos tipos no son como los de la noche. Alguien te está buscando y ha llamado a personas peligrosas para atraparte. Te dejarán hecho mierda si te dejas atrapar por sujetos así.

Le sintió tensarse bajo su fuerte mano, mas no se dignó en voltear a verle. Si lo que Glen imaginaba era realidad, entonces debían conseguir un escondite donde no encontraran por el joven hombre. No sería fácil cuando habían movilizado el submundo para atrapar al rubio.

Chasqueo los labios molesto –Maldito Glen. No sé qué entiende por conducir una vuelta a la manzana… –murmuró sus maldiciones sin menguar el paso.

Escuchó los apresurados pasos persiguiéndoles y, antes siquiera de buscar una nueva vía de escape, se encontraron rodeados por cuatro matones de gran tamaño con semiautomáticas en sus manos.

El panorama no pintaba nada bien para ellos, ya que Arthur no se sentía del todo enérgico por auxiliar al otro en la inevitable afrenta tras horas de extenuante escape sin tregua a un merecedor descanso reparador; eso sin mencionar el hecho que aún continuaba famélico. No estaba en su mejor condición y menos en una pelea a mano armada.

–Bien señores, los felicito por encontrarnos. Ahora, si quieren vivir para contarlo, les recomiendo hacerse a un lado.

* * *

El interrogado calló tras los certeros, y hasta elegantes, golpes que había asestado Glen. Aunque no era su manera de hacer las cosas, si insistían no rehuía una pelea. Bostezó demostrando su desidia, molesto. Lo que más quería era finalizar con la búsqueda del chico e irse a descansar. Tal vez tomaría algo lo suficientemente fuerte como para freírle las neuronas.

Rio antes este pensamiento tan inusual en él.

Tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados y odiaba sentirse sin el control de éstos. Tal alteración sólo podía ser producto de _ella_, de Alice.

Tras haber escuchado la confesión de los gemelos, podía sentirla cerca, casi como si pudiese rozar su tersa piel y escucharla susurrar en su oído para soltar una de esas inocentes risillas.

La imagen de aquella quien le había _robado el corazón_ se deshizo con la vibración de su smartphone guardado en su bolsillo. Lo sacó con aburrimiento para leer el contenido del mensaje enviado por su colega neet japonés.

–Gracias Kiku –gesticuló al saber la ubicación exacta de no solo Arthur, sino también de Scott.

Volvió a su sencillo Lada Priora tras la leve irrupción con el mercenario y se dispuso a movilizarse con el vehículo donde su compañero aguardaba.

* * *

Al principio, Arthur no sabía a qué atribuir la sobreconfianza del pelirrojo en la batalla, sin embargo ahora, era merecida tal arrogancia.

En las manos de su defensor se encontraba una pistola que había logrado arrebatar a uno de los hombres en un santiamén. Ocupó un agarre de azada no sólo para librar el arma de la muñeca de su oponente, sino para encubrir su propio cuerpo en lo que recuperaba la pistola semiautomática.

Los hombres apenas habían podido reaccionar ante este inesperado movimiento, intentando levantar los cañones de sus armas, empero, Scott desarmó al resto disparando con una puntería inigualable hacia las manos poseedoras con el armamento.

Con el cartucho vacío, se dio impulso para golpear con el mango de su arma en las cabezas ajenas. Esquivaba sin problema alguno los puñetazos de los maleantes debido a cómo la gran complexión de sus cuerpos les jugaba en contra, sumado al hecho el haber recibido el disparo hiriendo sus miembros más hábiles.

Hubo alguno que intentó disparar con su restante mano, no obstante, Scott había previsto tal movimiento por lo que usó el cuerpo de quien estaba enfrentando como un proyectil tras golpearlo con toda su fuerza.

Arthur no podía creer la bestialidad de aquella fuerza bruta. Había lanzado casi sin esfuerzo a alguien que le doblaba en peso y el pelirrojo se veía fresco, ansioso por despedazar al resto que se encontraba disperso en el suelo. Casi parecía inhumano.

–En verdad que es fuerte.

Volteó al no reconocer la voz para ver de frente un puño que se estrelló en su cara. El cuerpo se estrelló con el muro que tenía a sus espaldas y cayó como una muñeca rota. Maldijo por lo bajo dispuesto a pararse, pero fue pescado por el cuello siendo levantado entre su agresor y la pared.

–Pero sigue siendo mortal –dictaminó el hombre de antifaz y, dicho lo anterior, lanzó tres disparos que acertaron en la espalda del escoces a la altura de su corazón.

El grito de espanto de Arthur se quedó ahogado en su garganta ya que el otro le estaba estrangulando. Pataleó sintiendo que perdería la consciencia en cualquier momento mientras el otro le observaba con una simulada sonrisa tras haber atrapado a la presa por la cuál recibiría un buen botín.

No quería que terminara ahí… ¡Habían matado a alguien por su culpa! No permitiría que le regresaran a ese horrible lugar.

_"Regresa"._

No quería mirar a esos orbes esmeraldas que le miraban con curiosidad e interés.

_"Mi pequeño Arthur"._

No quería seguir encerrado en ese cristal descubierto a cualquier designio de…

_"Eres mi mayor orgullo"._

–A-Alice…

A pesar de que el nombre hubiese sonado con lastimero gemido, llegó a su memoria la voz cantarina y sibilante que carecía de verdadera calidez. Una voz que le acojonaba hasta relegarlo a un indefenso niño.

– ¿Qué murmuras? –preguntó su secuestrador.

Antes de obtener respuesta -si es que fuera posible- recibió un fuerte impacto en su pómulo derecho haciéndole despegar del suelo. La inesperada colisión libró a Arthur del agarre y, en libertad, se dedicó a toser violentamente por el agravio en su garganta.

El hombre turco se trató de incorporar dispuesto a enfrentar al nuevo adversario, sin embargo, lleno de incredulidad y espasmo, vio que quien le había herido no era ningún otro que el mismo escoses que había tiroteado instantes antes. Se encontraba erguido como si las balas incrustadas muy dentro de su carne no fuesen un problema lo que provocó su pavor.

–Sí que tienes agallas para balearme, hijo de puta –sentenció el pelirrojo tiritando del coraje –, porque tus subordinados tendrán que echarte por el retrete cuando te deje hecho mierda.

Scott estaba enojado.

El peligroso brillo del más alto heló la sangre de Arthur. Era como ver a los ojos de una criatura temible que ahora parecía acabar con todo.

* * *

En pequeño repiquete de la fina cerámica y las acompasadas respiraciones era el único sonido que las ocupantes de aquella decorada mesa emitían.

Era la hora del té y era el deseo expreso que las cinco se encontrarían tras una pausa en su extenuante trabajo, relajándose con los deliciosos aperitivos que se encontraban dispuestos encima de la mesa.

La diminuta celebración se llevaba a cabo dentro de una cúpula rodeada de fresco pasto y vegetación. El cálido aire acariciaba el follaje y emulaba empujar los cúmulos níveos del cielo, mientras que el orbe solar se encontraba en lo más alto de la bóveda, desafiando la hora que realmente era.

El reconfortante ambiente que se respiraba en aquella sala con sus ocupantes, se vio irrumpida con la llegada de uno de sus emisarios que habían requerido en pos de la captura de Arthur.

Al instante que alguien ajeno al grupo ingresó, el sistema de ventilación encareció y el bello paisaje se opacó dejando en oscuridad la habitación revelando la trampa en los paneles de las paredes que lograban trasmutar ese amplio y hasta sombrío cuarto en uno con una atractiva vista. Mientras tanto, diminutas luces iluminaron por detrás de la mesa, dejando en contraluz a las figuras dentro de la cúpula

–Lady Alice –dio una reverencia como muestra de respeto antes de rendir el informe–. Siento informarle que la captura del sujeto fue entorpecida por la aparición de dos extraños. Sin embargo aún seguimos en su búsqueda.

La figura femenina más alta salió del resguardo de las sombras interrumpiendo su agradable hora del té, tomando con sus delicadas manos el informe de su subalterno. El delineado de su bello cuerpo era acentuado con la contraluz que guarecía sus facciones.

–Dos extraños –enunció más interesadas que molesta lo que reconfortó al empleado.

–Pero que hombres más incompetentes tienes a tu cargo –dictaminó la menor de la conglomeración de sombras que descansaba en aquel páramo virtual. –Ni siquiera unos pendencieros pueden atrapar a un simple hombre.

Despidió al hombre con un gesto desidioso siendo obedecida al instante.

–Parece ser que nuestro niño sigue perdido. Ojalá puedan traerlo pronto, ha sido mi favorito de entre todos –entornó otra voz con un deje de melancolía.

–Es el único experimento que ha mostrado resultados satisfactorios.

–En definitiva, el que mejor se ha desempeñado. Solo resta recuperarlo para saber si el alma se ha mantenido intacta tras la inserción.

–Creo que puede esperar…

La figura mayor se acercó a la mesa acercándoles los archivos a las _otras_.

– ¿Por qué dices eso, querida?

–Nuestro niño se ha reunido con la _guardería_ –entornó con un matiz de orgullo.

–Pensar que nuestro Arthur llegaría con Glen y Scott –dijo una más denotando el entusiasmo que sentía por sólo escuchar esos nombres.

–Todo este tiempo hemos querido verlos de vuelta.

–Es cuestión de tiempo para estar los tres juntos de nuevo.

–Nuestro objetivo casi se ha alcanzado.

–Esta vez seremos eternos y nadie podrá separarnos.

–Ni siquiera la muerte…

**Fin del capítulo.**

* * *

**N/A:**

Parece que me empeño en no respetar mis propio límite de palabras T.T luego me ahogo entre tanto escrito por ello ¬¬ bueno.

Siento la demora pero estuve hospitalizada más de una semana por andar descuidando mi salud y en fin, mi enfermera no me dejaba que me trajeran la lap T.T. Debía venir Cortejo a la Inglesa antes que ésta pero no encuentro la méndiga usb entre tanto tiliche… algún día ordenaré la montaña de desorden (se hace la desatendida).

Lo bueno es que ya estoy en casa y para las que leen los otros fics esperen unas cuantas horas a que escriba la parte que me falta y se lo envié a mi beta de la tierra de los canguros para que me reenvíe el fic con los horrores de ortografía corregidos y publico Ojos ajenos ¿vale?

Tuve un arranque de inspiración hablando con mi enfermera Beatriz (Bea de cariño… ya saben que siempre ando acortando nombres _ _;) que me escuchaba sobre mis historias (obviamente ocultando el género de mis personajes) y dándome algunas ideas. En fin, la pasé genial con esa mujer especie Hanji Zoe de SNK XD solo falta agregar el factor yaoi y seremos inseparables jaja. Algún día haré un personaje basado en ella.

Agradezco en serio los reviews, favorites y follows TwT enserio me motivan a escribir más aunque esté con un pie en el cementerio XD nah pero me entenderán que es bonito que alguien más le gusta lo que escribes, en especial cuando lo haces para ti misma sin esperar retribución, y ver mi muro de reviews impresos y pegados me inspira a escribir más.

Un último aviso antes de irme: estas dos semanas no estaré actualizando ningún fic porque estaré en finales y quiero concentrarme para salir lo mejor posible y evitarme regaños innecesarios que me impidan escribir a gusto durante vacaciones. Por favor séanme pacientes u.u

Como adelanto solo puedo decir que en la siguiente tendremos a Arthur travistiéndose XD nah pero algo así :3 y tendremos la aparición otro personaje femenino muy cercano a nuestros detectives. ¿Quién quiere hacer apuestas?

El siguiente título será **Número 308:** **Regarde la lune.**

Sin más, les mando un besote. Reviews, sugerencias, críticas son bienvenidas

Chao chao ^^


End file.
